


By Necessity

by TheMageRebellion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Five Minute Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akilina Cadash comes to the realization she doesn't want to be alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged by @firnae on tumblr to do the five minute writing challenge! It took me five minutes on the dot and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. :)
> 
> Rules: Five minutes of writing. No outlines, no editing. Just write! Then tag 10 people to do the same.

            Akilina Cadash was solitary by necessity. Life with the Carta was hard, violent, and short; there was no room for matters of the heart when there was always another job, another day on the lamb from the authorities.

             But looking at Blackwall now as he laughed at Sera’s joke, Akilina finally understood the need to love. Sod it all, the way his piercing blue-grey eyes twinkled as he met her eyes and winked knowingly she was utterly lost.

            She wanted to wake up to those eyes every morning, fall asleep in his arms every night. No more waking up in back alleys or dingy safe houses. Just the safe and welcoming embrace of a man who cared as much for her as she did for him.

            _It’s about time someone made an honest woman of me,_ she thought, sipping her wine with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
